tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Terence and the Snow
Thomas, Terence and the Snow, retitled Terence the Tractor in American releases, is the thirteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and 'Tis a Gift in 1990 and Schemer Goes Camping in 1993. Plot Autumn arrives on the island of Sodor, turning the fields and trees from green to brown. One day, Thomas is running along his branch line when he spots a tractor ploughing the fields. Later, Thomas gets a chance to talk to the tractor who is friendly and introduces himself as Terence. Thomas cheekily tells Terence he has ugly wheels, but Terence explains they're caterpillars and allow him to go anywhere as he doesn't need rails to run. Thomas is indignant, telling Terence he likes his rails as he leaves. Winter soon comes, and the landscape is blanketed by snow. Thomas's driver is worried that a heavy fall is coming, but Thomas isn't scared of something like snow. However the countryside is covered with snow and Thomas is angry to arrive at the station to find his snow plough waiting for him. Thomas's driver explains that the tank engine will need to wear it for the next journey, but Thomas is certain snow (which he calls 'silly soft stuff') won't stop him. He is fitted with the snow plough which is very uncomfortable, making Thomas cross causing him to shake and bang it throughout his journey. By the end of the day, the plough is so damaged the driver has to remove it. He tells Thomas that's he a very naughty engine as he shuts him up in the shed for the night. The next morning, Thomas's driver and fireman arrive early to try and fix the snow plough but can't make it fit. Thomas is very pleased that he doesn't have to wear it and boasts to Annie and Clarabel who are worried about the snow, as is Thomas's driver knowing the snow will be deep in the valley. Thomas isn't concerned at all, and rushes into a tunnel thinking of how clever he is... and comes out to find a massive snow drift which he runs straight into. Thomas is stuck, and attempts to reverse out are useless. The guard goes for help as the driver, fireman and Thomas's passengers try to dig him out, however more snow falls until Thomas is nearly buried. Thomas is very upset, believing he'll wind up frozen and realises its his own fault since he wouldn't have got stuck if he'd been wearing his snow plough. A bus arrives to pick up the passengers, and none other than Terence (who doesn't mind snow) arrives to rescue Thomas. After taking the now-empty Annie and Clarabel away, Terence returns for Thomas who has had most of the snow dug off him but still can't move. A chain is attached to the two, and Terence is finally able to pull Thomas free after a lot of effort. Thomas is now able to move on his own again, and picks up Annie and Clarabel while thanking Terence for the rescue and praising his caterpillars. Thomas's driver hopes Thomas has learned his lesson and will act more sensible in future. Thomas promises to try, as he humbly heads back to the shed. Characters * Thomas * Terence * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie (not named; does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * When the series launched on ITV, a small clip of this episode was used in the interviews of the Reverend Awdry and Ringo Starr. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard is used. * This is the first episode narrated by Mykola Koziy in Ukraine. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures. * In a rare picture of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at Tidmouth Sheds, a truck next to Thomas has "N. E." written on it. Goofs * In some close ups of Thomas, he is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel, a truck is next to him. When he puffs off a brakevan has mysteriously appeared in front of it. * Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel are not at the station in the close-up of Thomas' snowplough. * When Thomas leaves Knapford, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the shot after Thomas pulls out of Knapford Station, the end of the set is visible. * When Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" it looks as if Clarabel is derailed. * When the guard is said to be going back for help, Clarabel is smiling. * When the narrator says "slipped and tugged" and when Thomas is pulled out of the snow, Annie can be seen in the tunnel, but she and Clarabel were supposed to be on the other side. * When Thomas reverses towards Annie and Clarabel, the coupling sound is heard before Thomas couples to Annie. * At least some of the snow should have melted from the heat of Thomas' boiler. * When Terence is turning round to pull the coaches away, Annie suddenly becomes the rear coach. In Other Languages Gallery File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TerencetheTractororiginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:TerencetheTractor1994USTitleCard.png|1994 US title card File:TerencetheTractor1999Title.png|1999 US Title Card File:TerencetheTractor2000Title.png|2000 US Title Card File:TerencetheTractortitlecard.jpg|Remastered US title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Thomas,TerenceandthesnowBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuard21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheImportantVisitor2.jpg File:behindthescenesofThomas,TerenceandtheSnow.JPG|Behind the scenes File:Hackenbecktunnelfirstseason.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png|Terence and Clarabel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow2.png|Thomas File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow5.png|Thomas at Ffarquhar File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow6.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow7.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow9.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow10.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow13.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow14.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow15.JPG|Deleted Scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow19.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow20.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow21.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow24.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow25.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow30.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow33.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow34.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow36.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow37.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow38.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow39.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow40.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow41.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow42.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow43.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow47.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow48.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow51.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow52.png Episode File:Thomas, Terence and the Snow - British Narration|UK narration File:Terence the Tractor - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Terence the Tractor - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes